1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer, and more particularly to a multi-function printer having a door opening structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As the information society arrives, office automatic equipment such as scanners, photocopiers, or printers are disposed in offices, and users may perform secretarial processing operations using these office equipment. It should be noted that when the above plurality of office automatic equipment is simultaneously disposed in the office, a lot of space is consumed. As a result, a multi-function printer (MFP) integrated with functions such as copying, printing, and scanning is developed to resolve the above problem.
Furthermore, information is gradually entering a cloud computing stage, improving the processing speed and convenience when using information. Cloud computing uses the high computing and large storage capacity of a server group through the internet. This way, cloud computing replaces the original software installed on personal computers, or replaces the action of saving information on a personal hard disk. Instead, multiple actions are performed through the internet, and information is stored on the internet, a large virtual space. In other words, users can use cloud computing to perform multi-function printer operations without the restrictions of time and location.